Camp Antics
by usagichan1
Summary: The team goes away to camp and Inui decides to pull a prank on the girl's team. Who are the unlucky ones to pull it off? What kind of surprises will come about? Completed Yay!does the happy dance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Camp Antics  
Characters: Ryoma, Momo, Eiji, and the rest**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not a genius like Konomi-san. So I don't own Tenis no Ohjisama. (sob!)

> denotes flashback  
_italics _denotes thoughts

Enjoy (niku niku)

* * *

"All you have to do is sneak into the girl's dorm, find one item each and bring it back.">

* * *

The boys stood outside their dorm and looked across the courtyard at their target; the girls' dormitory. Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma were the unlucky three chosen to carry out this mission. Eiji groaned as he continued to stare at the brick building.

"Cheer up, Eiji! Just think, this is your last year to pull one of Inui's pranks! Do this for the team! Do this for the pride of Seishun!" Momo pumped his fist into the air.

"OI!" Eiji cheered and mimicked Momo.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryoma growled. He would have rather been in bed asleep, instead of running around at night.

"C'mon Ochibi!" Eiji grabbed Ryoma's arm and started dragging him towards the bushes.

The boys quietly began to make their way towards the girl's dorm. It would have only taken one quick sprint to get across the commons, but someone would have spotted them, so the only choice was to sneak around in the bushes that trimmed the area; running in and out of the shadows.

"This is cool! ESPIONAGE STYLE!" Eiji began to whistle out his own spy theme.

"Yurusei!" Momo hissed as he lightly punched Eiji in the back of the head.

"Itai!"

The trio stopped together at one of the bushes and crouched low to survey the building.

"How are we going to get in? We can't just walk through the front door and all the windows seemed to be closed." Momo asked, scratching his head.

"All but that one." Momo and Eiji followed Ryoma's finger as he pointed to a window that was half open and the lights were off.

Eiji patted Ryoma on the back. "Good call, Ochibi! And it's behind a tree!"

"I just want to get this over with." Ryoma muttered.

Eiji made it to the tree first. He looked at the tree then looked up at the window. _Not too far, _he thought. He jumped up, pushed off the tree with his foot and quickly latched on to the windowsill. He quietly lifted up the window a little more, swung his legs up, and climbed in.

"This was perfect for Eiji." Momo whispered. Ryoma just nodded.

"Ne, the coast is clear. Send Ochibi up."

Momo held his hands out for Ryoma to step into. Ryoma put one foot in Momo's hands and tried to steady himself. He placed his hands on Momo's shoulders to get his balance, but it was too late. Before he knew it, he was airborne.

"Aaaah, Abunai!"

Ryoma came crashing down on top of Momo; their heads bumping as they both landed sprawled on the ground. Ryoma rubbed his head. Momo's head was much harder than he expected.

"You're supposed to grab the windowsill!"

"I would have if you hadn't thrown me so high in the air!"

"Well, if you actually weighed more than two pounds this would be no problem!"

"Neee, hyaku (hurry up)! Momo, just raise Ochibi up. Don't toss him."

Momo nodded and got up on his feet. He looked at how far the window was and looked at Ryoma. "Here, stand on my back instead. I can stand up to lift you and you can reach the window that way." Momo finally suggested as he got down on the ground on all fours.

"What? Are you saying that I can't make it up there on my own? Like Eiji did?"

"I'm saying that the window is too tall and you're too short!"

"Guys, we don't have much time." Eiji finally poked his head out to see what was taking them so long.

"Fine." Ryoma murmured. He hopped up on Momo's back and reached up for the windowsill. Before he called out to Eiji to pull him up, Ryoma quickly wiped his feet on Momo's shirt like a doormat. "It's kinda dirty out here, isn't it?"

_Little punk! Just wait till we get back to the room!_ Momo thought as he jumped up and scampered into the window to join the rest of his comerades.

* * *

Minna, this is my first fan fic for TeniPuri! WAAIII! I have a couple more chapters that I'll load up, I wanna do another looksee to make sure it's how I want it. I thought that it would be cool to do a fanfic that shows the boys meshing like a team. You know, all the goofy things you do with your teammates. I have too many stories and memories myself. Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review/comment/critique. It would be greatly appreciated.

Usagichan


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Camp Antics **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **No, I'm not Konomi-san so no, I don't own Tenis no Ohjisama!

_Italics _denotes thoughts

* * *

As the three finally made it up, they looked around to make out their surroundings. It was much darker inside, as if the lights from outside completely missed shining through this certain window. Their bodies stiffened as their eyes adjusted.

"Are we in the…?" Momo swallowed hard.

"Uh-huh!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Ryoma, Momo, and Eiji scampered as fast as they could towards the door. Momo cracked it open and waited for a second; then he opened the door a little wider to stick his head through. He surveyed the hallway and finally whispered, "let's go to the first door on the right."

The three nodded and shuffled off to the room. Momo quietly opened the door and they filed in one after the other into the room were four girls were sleeping soundly, unaware of the young intruders.

Eiji tapped Ryoma on the shoulder and pointed to the bed in the back left hand corner. Ryoma turned to Eiji and nodded. Eiji winked and put his finger over his lips as a reminder to keep quiet. Momo tiptoed over to the bed that was immediately to his left and Eiji went to the bed on his right. Silently, they prodded around, looking for something to take back with them as proof.

* * *

Ryoma snuck over to the bed and looked down. "Sonna!" he whispered then slapped his hand over his mouth. Sleeping in the bed was Sakuno. Sakuno in pajamas. Her hair was unbraided and lay around her shoulders and back like a long, silky blanket and a hint of lavender hung in the air. She looked like a doll, lying there, with a slight smile on her face.

_At least she's doing what I wish I were doing right now!_ Ryoma mused. He shook his head. He had to focus on the mission so that he could quickly get back to HIS room and lay in HIS bed, sleeping, with a smile on HIS face. Sakuno let out a sigh and burrowed her head deeper in her pillow. _Humph, she must be dreaming. _

Ryoma noticed over in the corner some shapes that looked like bags. He tiptoed over and felt around. _This one feels like her tennis bag. I'll just take a wristband, something she won't miss. _He fumbled with the zipper, opened it just enough for his hand to fit through. He felt a soft small wad, wrapped his fingers around it and pulled out his hand.

"What are you doing? Stop that!"

Ryoma froze. That was Sakuno's voice! He shot up quickly and looked at the bed. _Am I caught? _He glanced at Sakuno's face. She was still sleeping. She mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. _Matta ku! Wobbly Hips talks in her sleep. _He glanced down again, this time noticing that a few wisps of hair had gotten stuck on her lips. Ryoma swallowed hard. Should he remove them? His hand trembled. All he had to do was brush them away quickly. Just a quick movement. He didn't even have to touch her.

"Wait, I don't need to do this!" he barely whispered, but again his hand twitched. He swallowed hard again, and slowly moved his hand from his side, up to reach…

"Ryoma, ikuzo!" Momo hissed.

The hairs on his arms stood on end as Ryoma jumped back at the sound of Momo's voice. He nodded quickly and started for the door; but not before taking one more glance at the sleeping Sakuno, in her pajamas, and with a few strands of hair stuck on her lips.

"Let's go Ochibi."

They crossed the hallway and stood right in front of the door that they had to go through to get back to the commons area.

"Do…do, um, do we have to go in there again?" Ryoma stuttered.

"There's no other choice is there?" Momo gulped.

"It's our only way out. It's just a room, ne?" Eiji tried to sound reassuring, but with the looks on his teammates faces, he knew he failed miserably. He was sure he had the same look on his face as well.

The boys stood at the door without moving. They just looked at it. A click and squeak of a door opening from down the hall broke them out of their stupor. The boys hurriedly rushed through the door and closed it. They listened to see if they could hear anything. There were two voices, and those voices were getting closer and closer and closer to the door. The door was pushed open and two girls walked in.

"Nee, it's dark in here Nami-chan."

"Mmm, Suzuki-chan, turn on the light."

"Hai!"

** click **

* * *

Momo, Eiji, and Ryoma sat outside under the window and let out a relieved sigh.

Eiji put his hand to his chest, trying to slow down his racing heart. "Birkurishite!"

"I never realized the girl's bathroom could be so terrifying!" Momo stated between breaths.

The boys quickly looked up at the window. They heard the stalls doors close and lock. The three of them blushed bright red and ran as fast as they could back to the boys dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Camp Antics**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **Me no Konomi-san! Me no own Tenis no Ohjisama!

**AN: **Just wanted to emphasize that I have not seen the anime yet. I have only read the manga, and I'm up to volume 10. So, if things are being alluded to, it's because it's from the manga and not the anime. I'm working on getting the anime; you know money, time, things like that. Anyway, enjoy (niku niku)!

_Italics _denotes thought

* * *

Inui, Shusuke, and Kaido sat in the room waiting for the boys to return from their mission. Shusuke flipped through the recent ProTennis Monthly, Kaido reclined on his bed listening to music and Inui scanned through his notebook. Shusuke looked up at his watch. "Mmm…they've been gone a little longer than planned."

"Do you think they're okay?" Inui asked, without lifting his eyes from his notebook.

Eiji burst through the doorand sprawled out on his bed. Momo and Ryoma followed; Ryoma leaned up against the door and Momo fell to his knees. All three were breathing heavily as if they had just finished sprinting an entire marathon.

"So, how was it?" Shusuke grinned as he took in the pathetic sight.

"K-k-k-kowaiiii!" Eiji gasped in between breaths.

"Well, let's see what you brought back!" Inui didn't waste anytime.

Ryoma and Momo dragged themselves over to Eiji's bed as the other three gathered around. Eiji pulled his loot out first and laid it on the bed. The boys looked at it, then looked at Eiji.

"Toothpaste, Eiji?" Inui asked with his eyebrow raised. His voice had a hint of disappointment.

"But, it looked just like my favorite brand!"

"Okay, Momo, you're next." Shusuke said hastily, not giving Eiji anymore time to defend himself.

Momo reached into his pocket and put his bounty on the bed. Everyone groaned. Inui picked up the package and adjusted his glasses.

"A half-eaten box of Pocky?" he asked quizzically.

"Heh, heh." Momo grinned sheepishly. "I kinda got a little hungry during the mission."

"Feh. You're such a pig!" Kaido hissed.

"Bite me, Snake Boy!"

"Can't you think of anything else but your stomach?"

"At least I do think!"

"DROP DEAD PORKY!"

"WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

"LET'S GO!"

"Silence! We still have one more item. Let's see what Ryoma brought!" Inui cut in between the bickering rivals.

Momo and Kaido settled down and looked at Ryoma. Every eye watched as Ryoma dug into his pocket and pulled out the wad that he took out of Sakuno's bag. He placed it on the bed and looked at it.

"Um, what is it?" Eiji asked.

"I dunno. I thought it was a wristband."

Inui picked up the wad and unfolded it. All eyes widened and Ryoma's mouth dropped to his knees. _I didn't ! I didn't!_ His hand shook as he tried to come to the realization that he actually did. He had touched…

"Well, well, Ryoma. What was on your mind tonight?" Shusuke cooed. His smile still plastered on his face.

The boys 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as Inui held them in the air. It was rather small in size; a soft pastel yellow with two teddy bears in red bows on it. They were a cute pair of panties. Kaido shivered and knelt down by the bed, covering his face with his hand. A drop of blood oozed out from between his fingers.

"Kaido-kun, daijobu ka?" Shusuke asked.

Ryoma remained on the bed, dumbfounded. The hand that carried those panties trembled. Yes, he had touched girl's underwear. But not just any underwear; HER underwear. His mouth was dry and he began to sweat. He was a pervert, just like his old man. He could see his dad now, standing over him with a huge grin on his face. "My son has finally arrived! Good job!" Ryoma closed his eyes! _NO! NO! I'm nothing like him! I didn't know what they were! I didn't know! It's not my fault, it was dark! I didn't know! I didn't even know! _Suddenly, everything went black.

"Oi, Ochibi? Ochibi?" Eiji shook Ryoma and grinned. "I guess the shock was too much for him, eh?"

"He's still pretty young. Help me move him to his bed." Momo said as he lifted Ryoma's limp body off of Eiji's bed.

"And someone also needs to help Kaido. He hasn't moved yet." Shusuke added as they all glanced down on the floor where Kaido lay motionless. "This sure has been one exciting night."

* * *

Inui and Shusuke stepped out into the hallway, away from the commotion inside.

"It went better than expected, ne Shusuke?"

"Actually, it turned out just the way I thought it would." Shusuke answered, his voice serious; yet, his face maintained it's smiling countenance.

Inui straightened his glasses and nodded wordlessly.

"Saa, lets get back to the room before Kunimitsu returns and suspects anything."

Again, Inui nodded silently and followed Shusuke to their room. He looked over at Shusuke nervously. This all had started when Shusuke announced that he wanted something to do right before lights out. The whole plan; all the details, even down to the time limit was all thought out by Shusuke. Inui just delivered the mission to the group. At first glance, Shusuke looks like a quiet, friendly, and thoughtful guy; but, that's just by appearance only. But what he thinks about…

_Scary, _Inui shuddered. _And I thought that Hajime was a terror._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Camp Antics**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, well, I know Konomi-san is talented! That's why Tenis no Ohjisama is not mine!

**AN: **We never really get to see Ryoma doing anything…well, foolish. So I thought that it was about time to make him more, you know, less of a cheeky little monkey and more like a bumbling klutz…like me. Anyway, enjoy (niku niku)!

_Italics _denote thoughts.

* * *

Ryoma sat straight up. _Was it all just a dream? _he thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He held up his hand and looked at it. _Was it all a dream? _His focus shifted from his hand to his clothing. It was hard to see in the dark room, but he knew that he was not in his pajamas. He didn't even remember actually going to bed. 

He looked around the room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The other three were sound asleep. Eiji chuckled in his sleep, Momo sounded as if he were sawing logs, and not a sound was coming from Kaido's bed. Ryoma grabbed his head. It was swimming. It seemed like a dream, no, more like a nightmare. Maybe all he needed to do was go back to sleep.

Ryoma hopped off his bed and walked over to his bags. He would just change into his PJs and go back to sleep. _Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. _As he reached his bag, it looked as if something was lying on top of it. He reached down to see what it was. It was rather small. As his hand touched it and his eyes focused, his body began to tremble uncontrollably and broke out into a cold sweat. IT WASN'T A DREAM!

* * *

Ryoma looked up at the bathroom window. He couldn't believe what he was doing. But he had to return them. He did not want to have THAT THING in his possession whatsoever! Just the mere thought of him having them was complete torture. He had to return them. The only problem now was getting up to the window. 

He looked at the window and then at the tree. Window. Tree. Window. Tree. He remembered how Eiji had reached the window earlier. It seemed easy enough. Ryoma jumped up, pushed off the tree with his foot, slammed against the brick wall and slid to the ground.

"I…itai. Mada mada dane. Mo ichido."

Ryoma stood up, patted the dirt of his butt and tried it again. And again. And again. And again. At each try, Ryoma failed spectacularly. There was nothing left to do, except… Ryoma shimmied up the tree and reached out for the windowsill. He clutched it, and clumsily hoisted himself inside. As soon as he got to his feet, the door began to open.

_Shimatta!_ Ryoma scampered into an empty stall and held his breath as the lights flickered on. _Don't these girls stay asleep?_

A mussed-haired Sakuno stood at the mirror and stared at her reflection. It was only a dream, yet it seemed so real. And what was she doing dreaming about THAT, anyway? There was no way that it would ever happen, yet, the way her heart pounded when she woke up could have led her to believe otherwise. His hands, his warmth, the sound of his voice whispering in her ear. Even the thought of it now turned Sakuno's face completely red.

She turned on the water and splashed her face. The coolness felt good against her flushed cheeks. She dried her face and looked back at her reflection.

"Get a grip Sakuno! It was only a dream!" She turned off the faucet and reached out for the door. "Too bad it was only a dream." she muttered before hitting the light switch and headed towards her room.

Ryoma let out a huge sigh of relief. The owner of the panties that were in his pocket was right in the bathroom with him! He thought for a moment that maybe he should have left them there and be done with it; but, she would have been suspicious of how her underwear wound up in the bathroom.

When he entered the stall, Ryoma had hopped up on the toilet seat to hide his feet, just in case someone would see them and call out 'who's there?' His arms pushed against the stall to hold himself up and they were beginning to shake from fatigue. He slowly put one foot on the ground. "Aah!" Ryoma's hand slipped and as one foot hit the ground the other fell in the toilet.

"Mattaku!" This night was turning out to be the worst night ever. He shook his foot dry and walked to the bathroom door. He stopped and listened carefully to make sure no one else was coming; then opened the door wide enough for him to stick his head through. The hallway was clear. He quickly tiptoed over to Sakuno's room and put his ear to the door.

_These girls snore louder than Momo, _he thought as he carefully turned the knob and opened the door so not to make a sound. He slithered in. _Okay, this is as far as I'm going! Maybe I could throw them over there! _Ryoma thought. But he knew that was no good. By the way things were going tonight, with his luck, they would probably land right on her face. No, he would just place them casually by the door.

He reached in his pocket and wrapped his hand around the cotton item. This was the last time he was ever going to touch a pair of panties like this. He couldn't believe what he had done. And of all people, they had to be hers. He wondered if she ever wore them under her school uniform? Or maybe under her tennis skirt?

_Ah, I can't be thinking about this!_ Ryoma shook his head. Swiftly he pulled the panties out of his pocket, laid them on the bag next to the door and left the room. As he finally reached the bathroom window, he climbed out and headed back for his room.

"Inui-senpai is evil!" Ryoma hissed.

Little did Ryoma know that someone was watching him in the darkened window in the room next to his room. A figure with an everlasting smile.


End file.
